


Attention

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: prompt: Jamie getting into a really cuddly mood and sitting on Mako's lap, demanding mako's attention. Mako in return smothering him in attention. Lots of kisses, cuddles, petting and praise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hopefully this is okay. Short and sweet. Enjoy.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Jamison had finished work on his concussion mine and other explosives, yet he sat there fiddling with his toys for that fifteen minutes, glancing over to the other Junker who was sitting on the ragged couch reading a book. He wanted attention from Mako, but it always felt a little awkward before actually making his desire known; Jamison felt like he'd be bothering Mako during his quiet reading time, which the older man seemed to so enjoy.

Jamison's fingers poked at one of his cherry bombs before he made his decision to act. He stood up from his workbench and wobbled over to the couch, and Mako glanced up at him briefly before he looked back down to continue reading, thinking that Jamison was just coming over to relax on the couch. Jamison, however, proved him wrong once he sat down. His hand reached over and stroked Mako's thigh and Mako paid no attention, but when the blond practically crawled across his lap like a needy cat, he lowered his book and looked to the man.

"What?" he asked with a gravely voice.

"Want attention," Jamison bluntly stated as he smiled cutely at him, hoping his puppy-dog eyes and smile would win the large man over. Mako sighed.

"How bad?"

"Real bad. Cuddle me." Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako's neck, straddling his hips.

Mako's lips formed an amused grin. "Is that right? Well, then."

Mako suddenly wrapped his arms around Jamison's back, flipped him over, and pinned him down against the couch. Jamison yelped happily as Mako's hands found his hair and stroked through the locks affectionately, nuzzling against his hand. Mako's other other hand slid up and down his arms, squeezing softly. Mako began to pepper Jamison's face with kisses, making Jamison break out into uncontrollable giggles while kicking his legs. 

Mako kissed Jamison's lips slowly and sweetly. "My good boy deserves so much, I'll give you all of it." He kissed him again and Jamison squeaked with glee, his arms tightened around Mako's shoulders and held tightly. 

"Love ya, Mako!" he told him, feeling big hands stroke his back as he laughed more.

Mako grunted and ran his fingers through Jamison's hair again, planting soft kisses along his long jawline and squeezing at his waist. 

"Love you too, Jamie."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
